This series of studies is designed to investigate the neuroanatomical and neurochemical pathways underlying impaired cognitive and psychomotor functions in detoxified adult alcoholics and their offspring. We have demonstrated that long-term alcohol abuse is associated with unusual saccadic eye movements in about half the alcoholics studied. Low doses of diazepam administered i.v. to these alcoholics reduce the number of unusual eye movements. It is anticipated that studies on the children of alcoholics will clarify whether these unusual eye movements predate the onset of excessive alcohol consumption.